


Horizontal Jogging

by allodo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 一篇聚焦腿的故事
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Horizontal Jogging

Horizontal Jogging  
平行慢跑

他对Matt现在的裤子很满意。Matt穿着那条蓝色的牛仔裤，不是他平时跑步时穿的那条黑色的运动裤。但是这条牛仔裤同样很贴合他腿部的线条，并不是特别紧绷，紧到在大腿处起了很多褶子的那种，也不是比较宽松，几乎从胯部松开的那种。

那条牛仔裤在他运动时如此贴合他的腿，颜色也浅。Al甚至能从侧面看出他腿上的肌肉，从后面看到他大腿后侧和臀部的饱满，他还能看到他小腿的流畅线条。

Matt的肌肉并不夸张，但是饱满并且很有力量感。

Al其实并不是很在意Matt的腿长的什么样。他为他神魂颠倒，然后尽情回味他双腿环住他或者抵住他的触感。

而且他见过Matt各种各样的腿。Matt小时候有比较柔软的腿。稍微大些的时候Matt就因为经常在雪上和冰上的各种运动而有些肌肉了。后来再大些的时候，Matt就开始参加各种训练，包括为运动和比赛准备的，也包括为更残酷的战争准备的，这让他的身躯变得更结实。

他绝对并没有过于关注Matt的腿，也没有把Matt在各个时期的腿列个排名。

shit, 他现在这双腿绝对能排进赞度前3，Al想。

Al喜欢Matt，他的美让他惊叹。所以理所当然的，Al喜欢Matt的腿，各种各样的腿。

何况他还确实搞过他的腿。

就是冲着双腿并起造成的缝隙一路向北那种。

他一边跑步，一边仔细观察同他一起跑步的Matt的腿。

被一层牛仔裤包裹的超赞的腿。等下，之前只注意腿了，他紧实的屁股也被牛仔裤贴合着，Al想，好想拍一下他的屁股。

“围着我转圈并不能让你跑的更快些。”Matt一边跑，一边说。

“当然不能，”Al跑到Matt左侧，他们现在在国会和国家美术馆之间的人行道上跑步，“我在欣赏美好的景色。”

Matt怀疑的看着他，“那你的视线就太偏下了。”

“当然，”Al开始加速了一些，他看向Matt的脸，Matt的脸红红的，Al不知道是因为跑步还是因为他在害羞，他真美，Al顿时觉得跑步带来的热量让他有点头昏脑胀，“我在看加拿大的腿，真辣。”

“小心，”Matt的脸更红了，他没继续看Al的眼睛，“我们在国会这边跑步，我的大使馆就在旁边。不远处就是白宫，周围还有些小孩子和家长。”

Al再次加速，他知道Matt能跟的上，

“那我们快点回去吧。”

回到他们不远处的公寓，Al马上把门锁上，迅速摘下他们两个人的眼镜，放到进门处的柜子上。然后他转过身，把Matt拦腰抱住，他本来想把Matt抵到门边的墙上，但是Matt用上了力气，把他推到对面的墙上。

Al马上意识到这会是个更棒的体验。

Matt的一只手抚摸着他的腹部，另一只手去脱他已经解开的运动服外套。他的动作非常熟练，并且他的手指在他的腹部转圈，并且向下，这让Al有点腿软。

Matt一条腿向前曲起，他的大腿上侧的肌肉磨蹭上了Al的弗罗里达。

噢，是的，宝贝，这肌肉，这触感，Al在心中赞叹。

他的双手隔着牛仔裤摸上了Matt的大腿后侧，把他推向自己，让他和他自己贴的更紧。而他们全身都因为刚刚的跑步蒸腾着热气和汗水，这让他们的身躯更加滚烫。

Al的双手不断的抚摸Matt的大腿后侧。那块布料透着Matt的温度，Al的手能够感觉到他腿部后侧的肌肉在他的手掌下的运动，热度和弹性。

Matt的手摸上了他的胸部，并且他的头贴着他的脖子在他耳边粗重的喘息。

Al开始抚摸Matt的大腿外侧，然后一路向上。他的屁股摸起来还是这么赞，他在内心感叹。他已经和Matt搞了好多年，他还会跟Matt继续搞很多年。他想要干Matt的腿，也想要被Matt的腿顶着。他想要在Matt身后拍Matt的屁股，也想要站在Matt面前托起Matt的屁股。

Shit，他能和他干数不尽的风流……

“O Canada!  
Our home and native land!  
True patriot love...”

Matt的手机响了起来。Matt呆愣了一下，他的动作停了下来。

Al在内心大喊了一声shit，然后想要拉住Matt。但是Matt马上从Al怀里挣脱开，冲去客厅拿手机.

“是Arthur。”Matt看了眼手机无奈的抱歉的说。

“关机。”Al靠着墙沙哑着嗓子说，他听上去有些不满和恼火。

“我得接Arthur这个，亲爱的。”Matt温柔的安慰他，然后他按了接听键。

Al咬紧了牙。下次他要把他们的手机关机，顺便在Facebook上拉黑Arthur。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢太太们的多幅关于Matt裸腿的图，以及感谢来自Canada的legs动态参考：驰河兰加 （被打）
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
